millenniumwaraigisfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Event Missions/@comment-27180932-20170711122734
I remember back in the day, there was a site called You Know You Watch Too Much Sailor Moon When. In homage, i thought i'd do this for Aigis, so without further ado, here is the You Know You Play Too Much Millennium War Aigis When list, feel free to add to it! =D You Know You Play Too Much Millennium War Aigis When... - You wake up and the first thing in your mind is whether you let your charisma/stamina reach max. - Current events and the news don't interest you anymore, but you're always up first thing on Tuesday mornings checking the wikia or the news tab for the current Aigis event. - You develop a sixth sense of when your units' skills become ready, and click on them a second before to save time. - You've ever wondered why it is that you'll spend hours farming a mission and never get what you want but when you don't farm, it just happens to appear. - Black shrine units will be so enticing that you will lament never pulling that Elyse for months, only to find that that one shrine plat you pulled is growing on you and you like her even more, and you become attachedd to her. - You find yourself being very disappointed with every new unit that comes out (even though they're super cute and eye-catching) because you already have a MILLION other units that could fill the same role, and reading the skill makes you yawn as you realize it's just another increase range by x and increase attack by y. - Conrad's in the shrine don't surprise you anymore. - When a person asks a question on the wikia about whether this unit is any good, you are prepared to write a novel as an answer, only to see someone beat you to it 5.43 seconds. - You have literally scoured all corners of the Earth for Aigis memorabilia, and being sad that there isn't enough, you have even written/drawn your own backstory and art. - You know the names of the regular wikia users by heart. - You spend more time watching other people play Aigis than playing it yourself. - It bothers you greatly when the Nutaku version takes detours, skips whole events, and goes out or order... The end of the dark knigts... The dark knights appear! - For the longest time, you refused to play on the DMM site in hopes that the Nutaku version would come up to spec, but eventually gave in, and are happily delighted by the superior quality of the one over in Japan. - Your gold/ present box/ barracks/ SP crystals are literally starting to overflow because you have so many rare and unique items you never seem to want to use (i.e., chocolates, easter eggs, fairies) - Each collection event, you spend a whole ton of Sacred Crystals only to be discouraged at the event's end, and you promise yourself you will never perfect a collection unit ever again, only to do the same thing when the next collection event comes around. - Aigis has taken such a major part of your life, you make plans for others to continue your progress in the game when you have conflicting life responsibilities to take care of. - And finally, you know you play too much Millennium War Aigis when you have made a DVD of all your best Aigis moments and saved this as legacy for when you are gone to others of your conquests and adventures. XD